To date, an electric rotating machine in the main body of which a control apparatus for controlling the electric rotating machine is mounted has been well known. The control apparatus in a conventional electric rotating machine is disposed on a rear bracket of the main body of the electric rotating machine; the control apparatus is provided with an electric-power conversion circuit unit that performs electric power conversion between DC power and AC power, a magnetic-field circuit unit that supplies a magnetic-field current to a magnetic-field winding of the electric rotating machine, and a control circuit unit that controls the electric-power conversion circuit unit and the magnetic-field circuit unit.
For example, an electric rotating machine disclosed in Patent Document 1 is provided with a control apparatus disposed on the axis-direction endface of a rear bracket. The control apparatus is provided with a first power module in which a plurality of switching devices included in the upper arm of an electric-power conversion circuit are modularized, a first heat sink on which the first power module is mounted and that is connected with the positive-polarity terminal of a battery, a second power module in which a plurality of switching devices included in the lower arm of the electric-power conversion circuit are modularized, a second heat sink on which the second power module is mounted, a wiring board connected with the negative-polarity electrodes of a plurality of switching devices included in the upper arm, and a relay member connected between the wiring board and a stator lead, which is a terminal portion of an armature winding of the electric rotating machine.
A conventional electric rotating machine disclosed in Patent Document 2 is provided with a control apparatus disposed on the axis-direction endface of a rear bracket. The control apparatus is provided with respective modules for corresponding phases of the stator, in each of which a pair of switching devices included in the upper arm and the lower arm for the corresponding phase are sealed with a resin. Each of these modules is configured in such a way that the lead frame thereof is exposed at the side thereof facing a heat sink, and is fixed through an insulating material to a protrusion portion formed on the surface of the heat sink fixed to the rear bracket.